Mindling
'''Mindlings '''are an extremely rare dragon species that possesses the power to communicate telepathically. They are presumed to be extinct after the only known member of the species died out. It is worth mentioning that since only one member of the species has ever been seen, the amount of knowledge pertaining to this breed is extremely limited, with all the examples in this page being based off of that lone individual. Appearance Mindlings are very weak physically, with no fire of any kind and small, puny wings. They have large, square-jawed heads and a crown of spikes on the back, with more running down their spine. Their limbs are stumpy and have three claws on each, which are not much use for fighting. Mindlings have long, dexterous, almost prehensile tails, which they use as their main form of defense. They are also very large. It is assumed that most Mindlings have crimson scales and bright green, glass-like eyes, if they are a sustained color throughout the species such as the Night Fury or Skrill. They may actually come in a range of colors. Behavior and Training According to the last member, the entire race of Mindlings lived in a lone volcano possibly hundreds of years ago. This dragon has the incredibly unique ability to feed off of the thoughts of other dragons or human beings, and so the species as able to keep itself alive and prosper inside its home. Therefore, Mindlings are extremely social dragons, with great attachments to its family. If a Mindling is separated from its family, it will soon starve to death unless it finds more dragons or people very quickly. They have the ability to minorly take over the minds of many beings at once, just enough to keep them close, which a lone Mindling can use to reassemble a family group. However, other species do not seem to fill its hunger, and an isolated member will then be constantly searching for more and more dragons to add to its fake family. Mindlings are extremely intelligent dragons, more intelligent than most humans, and they can understand and respond to vikings. They are also extremely temperamental, and often react explosively to anything that gets in their way. This may be a cause of them being separated from their family, which means they are constantly hungry. It is unknown how to train a Mindling, and it is presumed impossible. They may be able to follow orders by simply having someone ask, but since the only way a member will ever listen is if it is isolated, then it will be angry almost all of the time. Until another member of the species is found, we will never know. Abilities Mindlings, as said before, are extremely weak physically, with very few natural defenses. Their long, flexible tail is their foremost physical defense, and their wings are also fairly strong, although they burn very easily. The most important ability a Mindling has is its mind. These dragons can communicate telepathically with both dragons and humans, as well as control to a small degree their actions. Dragons, being a more primitive species, can only follow basic demands from this dragon. A human underneath a Mindling's control will have his or her personality and memories effectively caged, acting very differently to their normal self and following their master's orders. However, humans can break free of the control if put through enough emotional stress, or having enough experience with their pasts to realize the difference and begin to fight the dragon. Known Mindlings * The Mindling (now desceased) Dragons: Rise of Berk See The Mindling for all information on Mindlings in the game. Trivia * It is unknown why Mindlings' natural habitat is volcanoes, as they are not fire-resistant in the least and the Mindling population was killed by their home erupting. * Mindlings are the most intelligent dragon ever found. * They are the largest Mystery Class dragon, with a height of over 80 feet. Category:Dragons Category:Rare Dragon Species Category:Mystery Class dragons Category:Dragon species Category:Large Dragons